


Revolution

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, early decepticons, implied voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uprising begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> written for the March 5, 2011 round over at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Task - End your story the same as how you began it. It doesn’t matter if it’s just the same word, or sentence or a whole paragraph. Just make clear how the meaning of this text element changed during the story. (from August 4, 2010)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s38f7/)

She raised her pistol and fired.

Once upon a time, that would have been unusual, bordering on rare. An unheard of action and something would have most likely earned her a reprimand no matter the circumstances.

Now, she was long gone from the Praxus security force and things were Different. There was a war now, and not only was she allowed to fire her pistol, she was encouraged to do so. Mechs were meant to die by her hand now in the madness of a world where survival was much more important than law.

The Autobots were advancing on their position, bringing down their frontline warriors like there were armored with foil rather than the high-density armor she knew they sported. It was a chilling sight; the Autobots weren’t normally so vicious but today they were taking no prisoners.

More than one Decepticon had fled the base as they came to that conclusion for themselves.

She spared a moment, only a brief klik, to scorn the idea. Megatron had not recruited them to turn tail when things got uglier than normal. He had recruited them to fight a war that would change their planet for the better. And if that meant more soldiers died one day than on another, then that was the cost of revolution. They might all die here today, but it was worth it for the greater Decepticon cause.

The femme gave her opponents a dark smile. Yes, today would be a good day to die.

She raised her pistol and fired.  



End file.
